


Yours

by Dannnasparkle



Series: Entre búhos y serpientes [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cuddles, Domestic Fluff, Engagement, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, and daishou loves it, bokuto is an attention whore, but it's nothing really
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:29:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29832573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dannnasparkle/pseuds/Dannnasparkle
Summary: Te prometo que nunca tendré suficiente de ti.
Relationships: Bokuto Koutarou/Daishou Suguru
Series: Entre búhos y serpientes [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1880554





	Yours

**Author's Note:**

> Esto fue un pequeño regalo de cumpleaños que le di a mi mejor amigo hace un par de años, y es básicamente puro fluff diabético.

Se escuchó el gruñido infantil de Bokuto, aunque Daishō no le tomó importancia, manteniendo los ojos cerrados y las manos detrás de su cabeza, como un soporte a pesar de tener una almohada que cumpliera ese trabajo. Se estaba relajando después de una demandante actividad física: Bokuto tenía mucha resistencia _en todo_ , aunque no se quejaba de eso, al contrario.

Sintió como la otra parte del colchón se movía, y luego una masa caliente se recargaba en el costado izquierdo de su cuerpo. Sintió la respiración ajena cerca y podía estar seguro que su pareja estaba esperando que decidiera mirarlo, pero Suguru se hizo el desentendido un poco más. Hubo un movimiento sutil y un beso en su barbilla buscando llamar su atención.

—Suguchan, no me estás haciendo caso.

—oh, ¿no lo hago? —dejó salir su voz en un siseo, arrastrando las palabras suavemente. Pudo imaginarse la cara indignada que Kōtarō había hecho, y aunque era tentador mirarla por si mismo decidió esperar un poco más en la oscuridad detrás de sus párpados.

Se escuchó el gruñido lastimero de Kōtarō—, ¡no, no lo haces! ni siquiera me estás viendo.

—¿Debería verte?

Bokuto asintió, encimándose un poco más en Suguru, tal vez presionándolo el peliverde dejara de jugar con él—, ¡si, debes! —y aún así apenas recibió una mueca momentánea de su parte, sin moverse mucho. Kōtarō quiso besarle el ceño fruncido, pero quería mantenerse en su papel hasta conseguir algo más de protagonismo, a pesar de haber recibido _mucho_ momentos atrás, desde que ambos habían puesto un pie en la habitación Bokuto no había recibido más que atención de Suguru.

Claro está, nunca sería suficiente.

—¿Y por qué debo hacerlo?

—Porque te gusta mirarme.

Bueno, tenía un punto, si que le gustaba mirarlo, desde el primer momento. La primera vez que se miraron Daishō se quedó plantado en su lugar, demasiado extrañado. Solo había sido un segundo, pero sus ojos grisáceos se habían encontrado con un par de luces doradas, y fue un color _tan bonito_ que se le escaparon los pensamientos como si de una fuga se tratase. Suspiró, y abrió sus ojos perezosamente, encontrándose con las mismas luces de oro de siempre; era increíble como a pesar del paso del tiempo el corazón de Suguru no podía acostumbrarse a aquellos ojos tan brillantes.

Cada vez que los miraba era como revivir aquella primera vez, ¿quién iba a decir que el dorado en esos orbes lo iba a cautivar tanto? Una vez que los miró, ya no pudo olvidarse de ellos—, ¿y a ti te gusta que te mire?

—¡A mí me encanta eso! cuando lo haces tienes una expresión muy tierna —La sonrisa que le regaló le apretó el corazón, pero no dejó que Bokuto lo notara. Arrugó el entrecejo, mirando a otro lado—, ¿qué dices? yo no soy tierno, ese eres tú.

Kōtarō solo rió y esta vez si se permitió acercarse a besar la mueca que Suguru hacía. Besó su frente, bajó a su nariz y terminó en sus labios, besándole cuidadosamente—. Mentiroso, siempre quieres voltearme las cosas.

Eso era una verdad a medias, pero no pensaba comentar. En su lugar movió los brazos y rápidamente rodeó a su novio con ellos, apretándolo contra su torso y obligándolo a bajar lo suficiente como para que su cabeza terminara recargada en su pecho, ignorando si el otro se quejaba o no. Lo apretó contra si y acarició su cabello monocromático enmarañado. Suspiró y lo mantuvo ahí.

—Suguchan, siento tu corazón latir.

—Estaríamos en un problema si no lo hicieras.

—¡No hablaba de eso! —Bokuto bufó, restregando su mejilla contra la piel desnuda de su pareja—, digo que, se siente muy calmado, a pesar de estar así. El mío está como loco.

—¿Te duele?

—No, solo... está emocionado.

Daishō sabía bien a que se refería—, el mío también se pone como loco, pero justo ahora tenerte así de esta forma me da paz. Tú me das paz, Kōtarō.

—¿Yo? —rió, era gracioso que el ex-capitán de Nohebi pensara eso de él; Bokuto era un desastre andante, más como un huracán, _un torbellino_ , y esos no eran sinónimos de paz. Probablemente Suguru se dió cuenta de lo que pensaba, y para recuperar su atención apretó «suavemente» su mejilla, importándole poco el quejido que le siguió.

—Digo que me das paz porque a pesar de lo escandaloso que eres, verte sonreír me hace sentir ligero, como si no existiera la parte mala de la vida. Ríes y tus ojos brillan y ya no puedo sentirme mal, de ninguna manera, como una luz de esperanza, y en este tipo de momentos donde estás conmigo, donde te tengo cerca y tranquilo... creer que estás seguro me quita un peso de encima, sentir que estoy protegiendo esa luz. Eres todo lo bueno que a mí me falta, Kōtarō, eres el sol que vuelve mis días brillantes. Desde que te conocí, y ya no puedo imaginarme una vida donde eso no haya pasado.

Bokuto se mantuvo en silencio un momento, apretando los labios. Inhaló profundo y alzó la cabeza, buscando los ojos oscuros de Daishō. Éste se dio cuenta del puchero que su novio traía en la cara, y por un momento pensó que había hablado de más. Los ojos de Bokuto resaltaban mucho cuando su cara enrojecía, además de parecer acuosos en ese momento, ¿había sido su culpa? Suguru abrió la boca, pero su novio tomó la palabra primero—. Olvida lo que dije antes, si me duele el corazón, ¿siquiera te das cuenta de lo que dices? —Kōtarō se deshizo del abrazo y subió por completo su cuerpo sobre Daishō para estar más cómodo, acercándose y tomando el rostro de su pareja entre sus manos para plantarle un beso, tomándose su tiempo para ello. Suguru no opuso resistencia, acomodando sus palmas en la delgada cintura de Kōtarō, era _perfecta_ para rodearla con ambas manos.

Sus labios se separaron con un pequeño «plop», pero Bokuto se aseguró de no alejarse más, acariciando las mejillas de su Daishō con los pulgares—, si puedo ser así de feliz es porque tú estás conmigo, Suguru, me llenas tanto de amor que no puedo hacer más que sonreír, ¿dices que soy la parte buena que tú no tienes? pues tú eres la parte cuerda que yo no tengo, la gravedad que me mantiene pegado al suelo, y te amo, te amo y quiero estar contigo hasta que el aire ya no entre a mis pulmones.

Suguru dejó salir una risa—. Que cursi.

—¿Hah? ¡pero si tú empezaste!

Subió una de sus manos y tomó la izquierda de Kōtarō, alzándola junto a ambos, como queriendo mostrársela al chico sobre él. Bokuto se calló y ladeó la cabeza para mirar, recibiendo un beso en su mejilla y palabras cerca de su oído—, ya sabes que va a ser así —la argolla que rodeaba su dedo resplandeció cuando la luz naranja del atardecer que se colaba entre las cortinas semiabiertas la alcanzó. Bokuto sonrió y movió sus dedos, presumiendo el anillo a la nada. Suguru tenía el suyo en su anular izquierdo, también—, escogiste uno muy bonito, Suguchan.

El mencionado besó de nuevo aquella mejilla rosácea; estaba feliz, y por lo que veía, Bokuto también—, tenía que combinar contigo.

Kōtarō no aguantó más la emoción y comenzó a llenarle de besos la cara, de besos y besos hasta que ya no quedó un lugar donde no hayan estado sus labios, y aún así no paró. Suguru lo disfrutaba muchísimo, se le aceleraba el corazón y no podía borrar la sonrisita boba de su boca, ni siquiera cuando su prometido posaba sus labios ahí—, Kōtarō, me llenas de baba.

—¡Amas mis babas!

—Pffft. Amo todo de ti, pero eso es discutible.

En respuesta a eso el ex-capitán de los búhos dejó una lamida por ahí. Claro que Daishō se quejó y lo llamó asqueroso, aunque derecho a reclamar no tenía cuando _él mismo_ había estado haciendo eso una o dos horas antes, y las marcas en la nívea piel de Bokuto eran prueba de ello. Sintió otra vez la lengua de su novio, esta vez cerca de su sien, y para detenerlo jaló un poco su cabello gris—. Kōtarō, sé un buen cachorrito y deja de lamerme.

—Tendrás que acostumbrarte, que ahora tendrás mis babas toda la vida.

Daishō volvió a rodearlo con sus brazos, cerrando sus ojos—, si no estuviera dispuesto a todo contigo, no te hubiera pedido matrimonio.

Bokuto se acomodó y lo dejó tranquilo, depositando un último beso donde pudo—, aunque no lo hubieras pedido, yo soy tuyo.

—Yo lo sé, y yo te pertenezco a ti.

Probablemente había sido así desde que cruzaron miradas, aunque no lo supieron en su tiempo, y si lo sintieron así lo ignoraron hasta que sus sentimientos se desbordaron. Había sido todo un proceso, había sido un camino de baches y desvíos, pero al fin y al cabo siempre iban a llegar al mismo punto, uno junto al otro.

Los anillos en sus dedos eran la prueba tangible de eso.

Y el hilo rojo en su meñique también.

Aunque nadie pudiera ver eso.

**Author's Note:**

> —Pueden encontrarme en Twitter como @suguboku. Se aceptan sugerencias, comentarios, plots, o un saludo bonito.  
> —Estoy en Tumblr como Haikyuudescendants, que es mi art blog donde subo fanarts.
> 
> Espero les haya gustado, besitos en la nacha.


End file.
